Omar bought a new pair of shoes at the store when they were having a $40\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of shoes was $$75$, how much did Omar pay with the discount?
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$75$ $\times$ $40\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $40\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{40}{100}$ which is also equal to $40 \div 100$ $40 \div 100 = 0.40$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.40$ $\times$ $$75$ $ = $ $$30.00$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Omar paid. $$75$ $-$ $$30.00$ $ = $ $$45.00$ Omar paid $$45.00$ for the pair of shoes.